Misión Secreta
by Ang3Leon
Summary: Me queda poco tiempo, ya estamos próximos a esas fechas. Tengo un deber, pero necesitare su ayuda. Estoy esperando por volverlas a ver, Reisen, Eirin y Kaguya, mis amigas invaluables.


Capítulo 1.- Llegada

Por fin he llegado, así que esto es Gensokyo. En verdad no me pega estar en un lugar como este. En fin, creo que primero iré a visitarlas, si se enteran que he llegado y no pase a saludar, seguro que no me lo perdonan. Según tengo entendido, viven en alguna parte del bosque de bambú, pero he estado caminando por horas ¡y aun no encuentro su dichosa mansión!

Me encontraba caminando, a punto de estallar en frustración cuando de la nada apareció una pequeña hada azul, choco conmigo provocando que ella cayera al suelo.

— ¿uh? Deberías tener más cuidado pequeña

— ¡¿pequeña? Como te atreves ¿sabes con quien estás hablando?—dijo con tono de enfado

—No es por ser grosero, pero no me interesa saberlo. Te agradecería si fueras tan amable de…

— ¡Pues escúchalo bien! Estas hablando con la grandiosa, inigualable, impresionante, magnifica y más fuerte hada ¡Cirno!

— (esta chica no escucha lo que le dicen) ¿Cirno? Un gusto, pero podrías escuchar lo que…

— ¿Cómo te atreves a bloquear mi camino? Y encima a tirarme al suelo…

—Hey calma, que eso fue tu culpa ¿sabes?

—No pienso perdonar tal insulto, prepárate…

—Como te dije, fue tu culpa y no quiero…

— ¡Te crio-congelare hasta los huesos!

Y con su grito de guerra la alocada chica se dispuso a atacarme. Es un hada pensé, así que no tengo porque tomarla seriamente, además quiero evitar el hacerme enemigos a primera hora de mi llegada. La chica me lanzo un cúmulo de hielo, y aprovechando para persuadirla lo destruí enfrente de ella de un solo golpe. Pero la chica era temeraria, pronto cambio su ataque a una especie de lluvia de hielo, ese ataque a duras penas podría hacerme daño, pero no quería que me arruinara la ropa. Así que me moví rápidamente hasta detrás suyo, la tome por el cuello y para calmarla solo le di una palmada en la cabeza.

—No deberías atacar así de repente a los demás, un día de estos vas a salir lastimada

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia!—dijo haciendo pucheros

—En fin, de casualidad ¿no sabes por dónde queda la mansión Eientei?

—No lo sé, yo estoy buscando el camino al lago

— ¿El lago? Me pareció ver un lago, pero eso está mucho más lejos. No me digas que tú…

—Estoy perdida—dijo casi llorando

— Me lo imaginaba

No tuve más remedio que mostrarle un camino de regreso a la curiosa hada, pero aún así no he podido encontrar algo o a alguien para que me indique la ubicación del Eientei. No buscaba que hacer, así que solo me senté en una roca que estaba a mi lado y preferí quedarme a mirar el cielo mientras pensaba en que les diría cuando las viera. A decir verdad, el cielo visto desde la Tierra es un gran paisaje, no podemos ver uno como éste desde ahí.

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando una pequeña conejo youkai llamó mi atención. De la nada se acerco a mí, se acostó a mi lado y pareciera que se dispuso a tomar un siesta.

— ¿Puedo saber que haces?—pregunté desconcertado

— ¿No es obvio? Te vi recostado aquí y como parecía muy cómodo decidí hacer lo mismo

—Vaya forma de comenzar comunicación con un desconocido

—Es solo que no pareces una mala persona, así que no hay de qué preocuparme

—Ya veo. De casualidad ¿sabes por dónde queda la mansión Eientei?

—Claro. Vivo ahí, solo que no quisiera regresar ahora, tal vez me terminen regañando

—Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías llevar hasta ahí?

—Por mí está bien, pero ¿puedo saber para qué quieres ir?

—Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, pronto lo sabrás

Al parecer la pequeña coneja no mentía, realmente me llevo hasta Eientei. Pero por alguna extraña razón me daba la sensación de que podría estarme engañando. Cuando llegamos la pequeña coneja entro gritando que tenían visitas de un vagabundo, francamente eso me dolió. En fin, momentos después de su chocante aviso salió otra coneja, más alta y más seria, claro se trataba de Reisen. Al parecer mi visita la sorprendió.

— ¡Tu!—dijo exaltada

—Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Cómo has estado?

—Yo bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que tú deberías…—decía ruborizada

—Estoy en una misión secreta y vine a saludar ¿se encuentran Eirin y la princesa Kaguya?

—Sí, ellas están…

Reisen no había terminado su frase cuando una puerta corrediza se abrió y detrás de ella aparecieron Eirin y la princesa. Se me quedaron mirando extrañadas, pero después sonrieron y me invitaron a tomar té.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Sera que ya nos extrañabas?—dijo picara la princesa

—Ciertamente las he extrañado, pero mi visita se debe a otra razón

— ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces a que has venido a la Tierra?—preguntó Eirin

—Siempre tan directa Eirin, no has cambiado. En fin, estoy aquí para una misión secreta

— ¿Secreta?—pregunto Reisen

—Sí, no debería estar aquí informándoles esto. Pero ya saben que por mi lealtad a la princesa aún después de su exilio y mi amistad con ustedes, es que he venido a avisarles. Pero lo que vine a decir es solo para Eirin y la princesa Kaguya, así que Reisen te pido que nos dejes a solas unos momentos

Aunque pareciera que no que quería decirle nada a Reisen, en verdad quería contarle también. Pero no quiero que se involucre en esto, al menos aún no. No quiero que tenga en su mente preocupaciones antes de tiempo. Ella no se molesto, así que tan pronto abandono la habitación continúe con mi relato.

—Y así es como están las cosas ahora

—Ya veo, por eso has venido, ya estamos próximos a esas fechas—comentó la princesa Kaguya

—Así que básicamente nos has venido a decir esto para que en un futuro te apoyemos en esto ¿no?—añadió Eirin

—Sí, ya que tal vez no pueda hacerlo yo solo

—No te preocupes, te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites—dijo con una sonrisa Kaguya

Salimos de la habitación y afuera nos topamos con Reisen y la pequeña conejita de antes, al parecer ciertamente la estaban regañando por algo de saltarse sus labores. Ella me vio salir y rápidamente se acerco a mí.

—Maestras, esta persona lleva aquí un tiempo y parecen que ya lo conocen. Pero yo aún no sé quién es. De todas maneras me presentare, soy Tewi Inaba mucho gusto—dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

—Un gusto, soy…

—Déjanos presentártelo—intervino Eirin

—Él es Oguri Michiyo, teniente de la guardia real Lunarian, ex pretendiente mío pero posibilidades con Eirin y Reisen—dijo sonriente Kaguya

—No diga bromas de mal gusto princesa—reclamó Eirin ruborizada

— ¡Princesa!—gritó Reisen sonrojada

—No tenias por que decir eso Kaguya—conteste

Después de eso pudimos conversar un poco más, pero pronto llegó la hora de mi partida. Aún tenía cosas por hacer y me quedaba poco tiempo. Al menos me alegra saber que cuento con la ayuda de ellas cuatro, pero no me haría mal el hacerme más compañeros. Por ahora tendré que ir a ver a la sacerdotisa del templo, también ella deberá estar enterada de lo que viene por delante. Debo prepararme, que esto aún está empezando.


End file.
